Forsaken
by astridt244
Summary: Bella refuses Edward, and her journey with Jasper begins. Edward does not handle rejection very well and he descends into a carefully structured madness of his own creation. (Non-Canon/OOC/AU)
1. False Adoration

**Disclaimer: The characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - This is a work of fanfiction.**

* * *

**Side Note: **Story Repost. Previously called _Confused Situation_. I decided to change quite a bit of it, and the title. This version is darker, and the editing is much better. Do not worry, this fic will be completed.

**Summary: **Bella refuses Edward, and her journey with Jasper begins. Edward doesn't handle rejection very well, and he descends into madness... _Non-Canon_/_AU_

**Timeline:** Edward never left in New Moon. Bella's birthday passed, but Jasper did not attack her. He wanted to, but he controlled himself. Edward and Bella stayed together, Charlie was very glad that the Cullen's took his daughter under their wing while he worked and wasn't home very much. Victoria is lurking in the shadows; however with the Cullen's protecting Bella she obviously can't make any major moves. She isn't much of a factor... _yet_.

* * *

**Forsaken**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - False Adoration**

* * *

**Bella**

_Why was time moving so slow?_

The hand on the large clock moved at a snail's pace. I sat in class, biting my nails, and obsessively glancing at the broken object hanging on the wall. It had to be damaged. There was no possible way it had only been thirty seconds since I last looked.

Something wasn't right, and I could not place what had me so anxious. The irritability and frayed nerves escalated forming a panic of sorts. Edward wasn't in school. The bright, clear weather didn't allow it. As soon as he explained this morning over the phone that we would not see each other until later, I knew it would be a tedious day.

_24 hours. _This is the longest I have endured without seeing him.

So he wouldn't have to bother with it, he decided to go hunting with the rest of his family up along the Canadian border. When I asked why, I heard Emmett's reply instead of Edward's, bigger game out in those forests.

Subtle twitches began once again, even my pulse raced as though I'd been running for miles. _What was wrong with me? - Maybe this a product of missing Edward. If that's true then why is this all new?_

More questions wormed their way into my thoughts creating a fierce pulsing sensation in the back of my mind.

I _needed _to see him. He had a gift for making me my anxiety melt away.

One more hour...

* * *

_**Back at the Cullen Mansion...**_

_Edward was in the middle of destroying his bedroom..._

Why did I listen to Alice? Her assurances that Jasper could keep the ring safe were skewed at best. But I never doubted my sweet, gullible Ali.

Now, the estranged man I am forced to call _brother_ insisted he has no recollection of where he placed the engagement ring. A simpleton could sniff out the blatant lie. Under normal circumstances I would rifle through the individual's mind in order to obtain answers. However, the violence inside Jasper's thoughts was too much to withstand. The blood, the screams, and the smirk on the monster in his memories... _How could he continue to live with himself?_

Steering myself back to the task at hand, I glared at the man standing at my doorway. "Jasper, where is it? You have had your fun, tell me where it is now."

"Tsk, tsk Eddie, becoming irate does not help anyone." The tingles of a false calm attempted to wash over me.

"Do not manipulate my emotions. Where is that damned ring?"

The expression on Jasper's face remained impassive as his inner thoughts crept into my mind.

'_Selfish. Little spoiled golden boy's plans are ruined. Why am I concerning myself over his-'_

"Do you have something you would like to say out loud? Please, do not hold back on your candor."

"Are you positive you do not want to rephrase that question, _boy_?" He sneered.

This banter was getting me nowhere. I ignored him and continued to search the rest of the rooms. It did not occur to me that I disregarded a rule, or request if you will, of his.

He is not to be ignored or avoided.

"We both know she doesn't love you. The only reason she follows you like a sad puppy desperate for attention is because you continuously glamour the poor thing."

When I did not acknowledge him once again, his expression morphed from indifferent to furious. A deep snarl resonated throughout the house, rattling the windows.

In this moment, relief flooded through me knowing Bella was never given permission to be alone with him. Unlike the rest of the coven, Jasper permitted the monstrosity within him to rear its head too often for my liking.

"I cannot fathom why you enjoy forcing someone to be your companion. Are you so insecure that you feel the urge to trap a human and turn her into a puppet?" There it was. _That _voice. Hateful. Uncivilized brute.

He interrupted before I could respond. "Arguing only makes you look more pathetic, boy." - he shook his head, as if clearing it. The hardened expression decreased mildly. There has been a mere time or two when Jasper has those _episodes_. I will be sure to consult with Carlisle when they return.

"I exclude myself from all dramatics of the coven; you and the other members understand my position on this. Rest assured, I am not demanding you treat the human better. There is no need for that, is there golden boy? You will set things right on your own, won't you, _brother_?" The threat lingered between us, the words held a slight poison to them.

He knew nothing about relationships, let alone one with a human. He had no control over himself. _Who is he to judge me?_ I was not going to listen to him. She is mine. If she was not with me, then she would not be with another.

"Did you forget I can see all the emotions as they course through you? Would you like to know what the strongest one toward the girl is?"

"No. I know what I feel for her. I don't need you to distort true love to prove your superiority."

He mock bowed slightly. "As you wish. Before I take my leave, let me offer some words of wisdom, since common sense seems to be lacking in this coven. If Bella says yes to this farce of a marriage, then she is going to want more than a chaste kiss. Delusional as you may be, do not insult my intelligence by claiming you do not know the many repercussions of these games you play."

He was right, and yet I could not bring myself to care. "Bella is mine to do with. She is my intended mate, and I will turn her when the time is right. Nothing you say will deter me from keeping my love by my side."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, "This is pointless. Do as you wish; and do not fret, I will be watching." He dug into his pocket and tossed me the ring. By the time I caught it, he was gone.

Empty threats. He underestimated me. I will not give her up. She is mine. The rest of the family knows not to intervene where they are not wanted.

As I held the antique ring in my hand I heard Bella's noisy, rusted vehicle pull up to the front of the mansion. A smile spread across my face… _Time to go say hello to my soon to be wife._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Updating soon.**

_Side Note:_

_The concept of enchanting/glamour/dazzle are from many vampire tales, as well as S.M.'s books. Edward's famous line in Twilight: "I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" - Edward Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 13, p.263_


	2. The Facade Crumbles

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

"_... There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul_

_It wants my heart..."_

_- John Cooper_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Façade Crumbles**

* * *

**Bella**

As soon as I stuffed my backpack under the passenger seat, Edward appeared by the driver side beaming at me. His mesmerizing, perfect features caused my heart to skip a beat. A sad sigh slipped my lips as I wondered how such a wonderful creature could want me.

Returning the smile, I asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"It's a surprise, love."

He helped me out and for a brief fraction of a second I could have sworn his expression darkened... then he turned to kiss my cheek, the usual lop-sided grin gracing his face. _Stop imagining things Bella. _Edward is an angel; he does not have a sinister bone in his body.

He grasped my hand and we walked at my slower pace toward the house. His mood was infectious, causing me to forget his aforementioned surprise. _I hope he didn't buy anything. _He has seen how uncomfortable gifts make me. Especially when it concerns one from him. Those gifts tend to be lavish and expensive. I can accept that the Cullen's have an overabundance of money, and no concept whatsoever on how to spend wisely. But the idea that so much was wasted carelessly bothered me more than they know.

Of course the discomfort has never deterred Edward. He seemed to do the opposite of what I ask. It is unbelievably irritating and infuriates me greatly; yet I can never stand my ground with him. One minute rage consumes me and the next I cannot for the life of me piece together what he did to illicit such a reaction. Edward is the perfect gentleman. Beautiful, on the inside and the out...

I love him so much... _a dull ache began to pulse in the back of my head at the thought of loving Edward... _I adore him_... the throbbing continued, increasing at a steady pace..._

Another migraine.

They have been happening more frequent lately, especially when I'm under stress. After a miserable day alone, I'm finally with Edward and instead of enjoying myself I am focusing on idiocies.

As soon as we crossed the threshold, he stood in front of me and held my gaze, his eyes hypnotizing me with their beautiful honey color... they changed to an eerie grey with gold flecks in them -_'gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking'_ – a faint squeezing sensation ghosted around the back of my head and a haziness enveloped all my senses -_ 'he is everything to you, without him there is no reason to exist'_ - He is the only thing in my world. I never want to lose him. My life is nothing without him - _'you would do anything to keep him'_- yes; I would do anything, hurt anyone... My body hummed with scintillating love and devotion. I leaned into him, begging for his cold lips to brush against my own. He placed a finger over my mouth.

"Bella, do you love me?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple, an odd dizzy sensation made it hard to breathe. When I opened them, the faintness washed over me. Placing my hand on the wall, I struggled to regain the loss of balance.

His words infiltrated with precision - _the nerve of him_. Have I not voiced over and over that he is my forever? I cut every normal person out of my life because they couldn't be around the Cullen's. I barely speak to my father, and spend almost every weekend within the confines of this house. _What more does he need?_

He must have taken my silence as a negative answer, because he released my hands and turned to walk toward the living room.

After an internal debate on whether I should stay or go home, my feet moved in the same direction as Edward. I found him sitting on the couch, flipping a little black box in his hand. The air escaped my lungs... _Oh, god. Please no._

* * *

**Edward**

As we were walking to the house I began to replay parts of the one-sided conversation with Jasper.

He was right, I did love dazzling her. Our relationship ran much smoother, and she was more pliable if I controlled her. Bella needed my guidance; what sort of man would I be to leave my love, my siren, my everything at the mercy of this terrible world? As long as she allowed me to lead her, all was well. This existence is more bearable with her at my side. Such a fragile, innocent, tempting little human.

Once I entered my home, I stood in front of my beloved and stared into her dark eyes. I needed her to adore me, if taking away her free will was the only way to ensure our love, then that is what I would do. As the effects drowned her senses, she leaned in for a kiss, but I could not placate her. Not yet.

"Do you love me Bella?"

She abruptly pulled away and broke the connection. Her silence sent a chill up my spine. The incessant need to make her submit, and say yes gnawed at my insides. This would be one of the many times her mute thoughts exasperated me thoroughly. Usually I welcome the respite; however, right this minute it was making my skin crawl with annoyance. I looked down and noticed my hands were balled up into fists, the light tremors coursing through my body. _Amusing, how I did not notice the building fury._

If she is ever to be mine, this anger needs to be contained. I take a deep breath, soothing my unsettled nerves. This will work, even if I have to use the inherent allure to slowly break that rebellious streak within her. It's for her own good. She has never known what she truly wants. The rest of the family had no idea what it was like to be with a human. They are so fickle and indecisive.

The rubber bottom of her sneakers sliding on the wooden floor echoed throughout the room. I continued to toy with the black box I'd fished out of my pocket.

"Edward? What is that... in your hand?"

Her heart hammered away in her small chest. Standing, I peered down at her, and decided this the moment to prove my love for her.

"I love you Bella, and I want to be with you forever." Getting down on one knee, I ask the question that has been burning on my tongue since I decided to make her mine, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. After a few attempts to speak, she cleared her throat and took one step back.

"Edward, I love you, but I'm sorry. I can't marry you."

I sneered at her and stood back up. The rage mounted once again, along with another emotion that has not surfaced in months - _hate_. This pet humored herself by denying me. It is time she came to terms with the fact that she could never be with another.

"Do you think you someone else could love you as much as I do?" I could feel the ire flutter through my body_._

"Edward, you know how I feel about you, and you also know I loathe the institution of marriage. I've told you many times during our talks. Please don't take it the wrong way. I want to be with you more than anything, but marriage? That is one step I will probably never be ready for. I hope you accept my decision." She smiled and closed the space between us. "Why can't we just be together the way we are now? We love each other, isn't that what matters?"

She kissed my lips, but I could not return the affection.

"Dammit Edward! What's wrong with you?"

I gave her a hard look, "You know what's wrong with me Isabella; stop acting stupid."

The slight fog from the previous glamour disappeared; her pupils began to clear... _Fantastic_. When will I remember to keep my human from fighting the allure? Alice warned me if an emotion was strong enough it would override the controlled enchantment. It happened once before, and the actions that followed still haunted me when I visited her bedroom.

"You know what Edward? This is… such bullshit! I did not come here to be scrutinized just because I'm not doing what you want. It always has to be about you, doesn't it? You act like you own me, but you don't. I can't even manage one day without you making decisions about my future, or telling me you do it because you love me. I wish you would behave like my partner and not my father."

Her tone flared something that had been dormant since I chose to be with her. I closed the space between us, my face an inch away from hers, "Who do you think you are speaking to, _pet_? Has the knowledge that I could kill you escaped your feeble mind? Do not take such liberties with your speech. My tolerance is low today, Isabella. I am a hairs breath away from snapping that tantalizing, creamy neck of yours like a twig."

She had the audacity to glare at me. "You're just a pubescent boy who throws tantrums left and right."

I warred with the urge to sink my teeth into her pale skin... her crimson essence called to me, pleading that I drain every drop in her lush body. Her potent fear caused venom to pool in my mouth.

She deeply inhaled, and then backed away, "I think this is a sign that we need a break. I will not stand here while you threaten and belittle me. I have no idea why I never noticed your obsessive behavior until today. I love you Edward, but I can't do this. I need some time away from this relationship."

_A break?_

Reminders of the façade I keep in front of her crumbled; the fake smiles and good manners quickly forgotten. _She's mine_. I despise that she can do this to me. I abhor when the fucking useless glamour wears off.

The sound of her shoes tore through my thoughts. _Sneaky little human believed she could run home to her daddy. _I appeared in front of her as she walked toward her escape. Before she opens her mouth, I grabbed her shoulders, and thrust her against the wall. Her heady dread intoxicated me.

Staring into her horrified eyes, I began to push my will through to her; weakening her powerful mind by the second.

A new presence filled the room. A force much stronger than my own ripped me away from my Bella. The air swirled around my body as it slammed into the floor; hard, granite fists flew at my face, cracking it at incredible speed. The blurriness cleared momentarily..._ Jasper?_

* * *

Verse from Song: Monster

Artist: Skillet

Album: Awake

* * *

**Next update will be up soon…**


	3. Demons and Monsters

**Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

_"There are no secrets in life. Just hidden truths that lie beneath the surface."_

_―Dexter Morgan_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Demons and Monsters**

* * *

**Jasper**

An ominous feeling shrouded the entire day.

The tiny seer would have alerted me if something were on the horizon. However, if it involved her dear golden boy _brother_, she may not be as forthcoming as she lead me to believe. Their sibling bond borders on the disturbed end of the spectrum rather than the joyful, familial side. Carlisle chose poorly when he turned the mind reader. The Cullen Coven in its entirety consisted of children turned into monsters before they were fully matured as humans.

There are times when I have wondered how the members of this coven can openly turn a blind eye to the boy imposing his allure onto the human girl. On many occasions I have had to take my leave, the enchantment is felt by every vampire present before it begins; almost as though we participated ourselves.

Upon returning, I ask the question they fear to voice. _Why does no one alert the girl of how the mind reader stripped away her free will? _Because of my known past as a murderer of anything with a pulse, my opinion meant considerably less than any of them. Carlisle reasoned the human was Edward's mate, he would never do anything to hurt his beloved.

The boy radiated a heavy cocktail of possessiveness and bloodlust before I left; the magnitude of those can make for a destructive situation. Edward is no threat to me. He thrived on disguising himself in expensive clothing, a false personality, and his ability to violate minds.

His craving and lust for her blood, the obsession to have her, the crazed madness he struggles with when her scent blankets him - those emotions tempt and tease the malignant entity Edward buried deep within.

Oscar Wilde once said, "The truth is rarely pure and never simple."

We are what we are; fiend, demon, evil incarnation... the boy refused to see the light. Soon, the precious cage his true nature resided in would deteriorate; especially with his blood siren so close. My skin crawled at the thought. Would she be drained? Her innocence and humanity lost to the thing she loved?

As I watched the doe struggle to fight for its life, the Cullen's pet lingered in my thoughts. Poor, naive human girl truly did not realize whom she toyed with. The horrors this life offered, the perverse creatures that lurked in the shadows at night. The mind reader hypnotized her continuously, keeping his precious lamb on a tight leash. Bella lived with muddled emotions, complete or partial loss of memories, forced to obey any command, and a haziness over her mind.

She has endured all this without succumbing to insanity. Such an interesting human. I'd developed a slight curiosity for the youngling. Her unique scent intrigued me as soon as I glanced at her all those months ago. Clean, feminine, luscious.

The walk back to the mansion did not take very long. As soon as I neared the garage, intense anger and confusion slithered around me. They were arguing... _Interesting_.

_"You know what Edward? This is… such bullshit! I did not come here to be scrutinized just because I'm not doing what you want. It always has to be about you, doesn't it? You act like you own me, but you don't. I can't even manage one day without you making decisions about my future, or telling me you do it because you love me. I wish you would behave like my partner and not my father."_

A powerful wave of fury vibrated through me... it was not coming from her. My steps faltered, I held onto the handle of her truck, crushing it as an extreme hatred filled my entire being...

_"Who do you think you are speaking to, pet? Has the knowledge that I could kill you escaped your feeble mind? Do not take such liberties with your speech. My tolerance is low today, Isabella. I am a hairs breadth away from snapping that tantalizing, creamy neck of yours like a twig."_

I ripped the door off the vehicle and hurled it into the forest. The pungent odor of loathing dampened in the air, the ire thrumming from Edward jolted into me at a rapid rate...

_"You're just a pubescent boy who throws tantrums left and right."_

A deafening silence ensued.

_"I think this is a sign that we need a break. I will not stand here while you threaten and belittle me. I have no idea why I never noticed your obsessive behavior until today. I love you Edward, but I can't do this. I need some time away from this relationship."_

A toxic rage pushed me forward, until I was standing in the doorway, fixated on the scene as it played out.

Edward forcing his will on a horrified, trembling Bella... the heady emotions and my own wrath demanded I react. He did not have time to scent any nearby vampires; I rammed into him, tearing him away from the girl. The panic and terror rushing from him tasted exquisite.

A symphony of cracking and crunching under my fists sent a shiver of delight up my spine. His injuries had no time to heal under the speed and weight of the relentless attacks. The thing inside rumbled in pleasure at inflicting punishment to the creature underneath.

Edward tried in vain to defend himself. I grabbed his shoulders and leaned in close to his ear, _"You will suffer, boy. You will feel what you have inflicted on an innocent."_

I licked my lips and yanked his arms off his body. The screams of agony drowned my senses; such a delectable emotion... Someone shouted and begged me to stop. Nothing would cease this judgement; the boy had to be destroyed...

Four arms appeared around my waist, they pulled and pushed as their ramblings remained ignored. Another pair of arms joined the others and heaved me off an almost unrecognizable Edward.

After being dragged out of the house, I came face to face with Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. They placed themselves in between a predator and his prey; the violence in my blood demanded release.

I closed my eyes, breathed in gulps of oxygen, and attempted to force the thing inside back into the abyss of my soul. Alice and Rosalie left in a blur, their _brother _was not making a sound. The big one, Emmett, stood his ground, guarding his mate and sister. He crossed his arms over his chest; the simple act caused me to smirk. As strong as he thinks he is, he has never dealt with a being such as myself. He studied my stance; his panic and dread escalated.

* * *

**Bella**

Memories became choppy... his gaze pierced through me... the hazy hold constricted. Love... Hate... Love..._'you are mine Isabella'_... yes, I am yours... _'you will do as I say, you will never leave'_... I can't leave you, I need you.._._

A heavy curtain seemed to lift, leaving nothing but pain in its place.

Cloudy figures fought a short distance away.

I could hardly follow Jasper's lightning reflexes as he beat Edward into the wooden floor. I wanted to scream, but couldn't. I remained frozen, lying on my side. The brutality before me became too much, I had to turn my head. A memory flashed through my mind... _Edward's face as he slammed me up against the wall, his anger, the look in his eyes_... An onslaught of emotions rushed through me along with a pounding ache.

An inhuman shriek resounded through the room... it was coming from me!

Shattered glass and a tortured, blood curdling roar echoed in my ears. I screamed for Jasper to help me repeatedly. He saved me from Edward.

After what seemed like an eternity, two streaks of white crossed the living room and Emmett along with Alice tried to pry Jasper off of Edward. Rosalie appeared out of nowhere, and they wrestled him outside. Savage and ferocious noises burst from him as they made their way to the front yard.

The realization that I was alone, again, with _him _crashed into me. An immense fear seized every fiber of my being. I had to get away from him.

I peeked over to where he lied on the floor; thankfully he remained motionless. I stood up and cautiously walked backwards toward the door. A light breeze passed nearby, Alice and Rosalie hovered over Edward, inspecting the damage done. Alice held his arms in her hands, they yelled at each other. Something about Edward and glamouring. _What are they talking about?_

The floor board groaned under my foot, catching their attention. Alice's smile gave me goosebumps, and Rosalie did not even try to mask her concern. I winced, the throbbing in my head came back. _Why does that hurt so much?_

They know what happened, they know what's going on, and they have yet to speak to me.

"Alice, what are you two going on about? Why isn't he moving?"

Rosalie answered, and she avoided looking directly at me, "Nothing Bella. Alice and I have a difference of opinion on a topic that needs to be discussed later. As far as Edward, he is healing, granted at a much slower pace for us, but he is mending. I don't know how else to explain it. He'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Emmett came back, he looked as though he had seen the devil himself. They spoke in hushed tones, too low for me to hear. I leaned against the wall and concentrated on calming down, when an excruciating pain knocked the breath out of my lungs...

* * *

_"NO! You will not keep me... YOU WON'T DO THIS TO ME! NOT AGAIN!"_

_His eyes... grey with gold... growling fiercely, his hand grips my left one, lifting it over my head... squeezing painfully... breaking... tears stream down my face, I open my mouth to scream, agony throbs through me..._

_"If you make a sound Isabella, I will do more than break your hand. Did you think I would never hurt you? Selfish, ridiculous human. Look at me... I SAID LOOK AT ME!"_

* * *

Rosalie shook me out of my nightmare, pleading for me to stop crying.

I was on the floor again, sobbing violently. Did that really happen? Oh God. I staggered and then ran toward the bathroom, retching the contents of my stomach into the toilet. The tears did not stop, my head hurt worse than before, and for the first time since I met the Cullen's, I was worried about dying.

I splashed water on my face; calm, I had to be calm. _Please don't let them be out there. Please let them be anywhere else in the house._

After a few deep breaths, I stepped into the hallway... _nothing_. Then the voices trailed down to the first floor. _Thank goodness._ I backtracked to the driveway as quickly as possible without falling. A hard form prevented any further attempt at escape. The body felt strangely familiar; I didn't have to see who it was, his constant, low growl did not frighten me.

He saved my life. I turned and gazed up at him, his eyes were pitch black, the expression on his face was one I had never seen before.

Jasper cocked his head to the side, then his upper lip curled back and a snarl came from his chest. He picked me up, put me on his back, and ran incredibly fast through the thick forest. I held onto him with every ounce of my strength. _Where was he taking me?_

* * *

After a few of minutes, he abruptly stopped. There was a beautiful river a few feet in front of us, completely surrounded by large trees I had never seen before. The sunset caused an unbelievable blend of orange and red colors to paint the sky. Jasper didn't make an attempt to let me go, so I tightened my grasp on his neck. All I heard were his ragged intakes of breath. He stood still, with me on his back for a long while, my worry of Edward sneaking up on us receded as the time slipped by.

I was grateful to Jasper, but why did he help me? From what I recalled he usually kept to himself. Our interactions have been few and far between, but each time we have talked I got the feeling there was far more to him than his appearance. He was a strange enigma of a man. His grip on my thighs softened, then he warily eased me to the ground. I stayed behind him, unsure as to what I should say or do. I did not want to antagonize him in any way.

Without thinking, I raised my hand and pressed it to his lower back... a warning growl erupted from him. I snatched my hand away and took a step back...

"Don't."

"Jasper?" My voice came out as a soft whisper.

"Don't, Bella. Don't touch me, and don't try to run."

* * *

_Quote from the Tv Show - Dexter._

_A special note to Lily, she let me vent and pre-read for me. Thank you honey! :)_

_Next chapter up soon..._


	4. Your Favorite Darkness

**Do Not Own Twilight.**

_"I have it all and I have no choice but to_

_I'll make everyone pay and you will see_

_And you can kill yourself now because you're dead in my mind_

_The boy that you loved is the monster you fear..."_

_- Marilyn Manson_

* * *

_Previous Chapter..._

_I was grateful to Jasper, but why did he help me? From what I recalled he usually kept to himself. Our interactions have been few and far between, but each time we have talked I got the feeling there was far more to him than his appearance. He was a strange enigma of a man. His grip on my thighs softened, then he warily eased me to the ground. I stayed behind him, unsure as to what I should say or do. I did not want to antagonize him in any way._

_Without thinking, I raised my hand and pressed it to his lower back... a warning growl erupted from him. I snatched my hand away and took a step back..._

_"Don't."_

_"Jasper?" My voice came out as a soft whisper._

_"Don't, Bella. Don't touch me, and don't try to run."_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Your Favorite Darkness**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

Deep breath.

_'You can't fight me Jasper. Not anymore.'_

Deep breath.

_'You knew this was coming. The girl, she makes me... curious.'_

Stop.

_'No.'_

I do not know what _it _wants with her. Months have passed without feeling the dark companion.

She slowly walked around me and sat on the grass by the riverbank. As I watched every careful movement she made, my mind drifted back to the actions taken at the Cullen home. The urge to protect her overwhelmed me in an extreme capacity.

_'That's not why I want you to watch her.'_

I closed my eyes and concentrated on pushing my demon back into a shadowy slumber. I allowed it to roam free on occasion, but never succumbed to its power as I had today. The enormous strength continued to vibrate through my veins. Remnants of the violence lingered in my limbs; it was marginally satisfying to punish the boy. However, the emotions that emanated from the perverse golden boy were exquisite.

Agony. Pain. Fear.

_'Delicious... If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you stopped forcing your will upon me, child.'_

I ignored the request. The adamant refusal to fall back into the abyss of my soul confused me. There had never been a time where I could not control it. Obviously, the curiosity with the human girl tipped the balance in its favor. I brought her to my sanctuary away from the pretender coven... the place that is mine alone...

What the fuck did you think you were accomplishing by coercing me to bring her here?

_'Acknowledging me now?'_

Answer.

_'I told you before, weeks ago when you allowed me to feast, that I was and I am curious... enchanted, if you will.'_

With the girl?

_'Yes.'_

After deliberating for a brief moment, I did not see the harm in conceding.

You may stay. But, do not try and gain control over our body again. It will not go well for you. There is nothing holding me to this existence. I have no qualms with stepping into the Quileute land and letting the wolves take me down.

_'You mean letting them __try__. You and I both know we would not go down without a fight, and it would end in the death of some of the wolves. Or has it been so long that you have forgotten what I am capable of? Respect what I am, child. Do not threaten me again. Let me near the girl and I'll quietly return to the darkest part of your withered soul. I can and will make you disappear if I deem it necessary. It has been far too long since anyone has peaked my curiosity in such a manner.'_

* * *

Bella turned around to look at me. The half smile did not bring her any comfort. Too many emotions thundered inside of her. I walked over to where she sat and settled in beside her. She stared out toward the river, eyes closed, breathing in the clean air... the setting sun caused her skin to lightly glow.

She opened her eyes and glanced over at me, a sad smile caressed her lips. Her nervousness, pain, confusion and traces of anger tainted the once sweet scent of her innocent emotions. She scoot closer to me, _interesting_, then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"A place I often visit when living with the Cullen's becomes too much of a hindrance."

"Oh... Not that I am ungrateful, trust me I'm relieved to be away from _that _house, but why did you help me escape?"

I had almost forgotten what an inquisitive youngling this human was. "Truthfully, I do not know why I traveled here, of all places. The memory of running with you to my sanctuary is not clear."

She nodded as if she understood, and shortly after a silence fell upon us. The minutes slipped by as we listened to the water and the surrounding nature. I did not bother with the pretenses of breathing. She knew _what _I was, there was no need to inconvenience myself with falsities.

She shuffled a bit more until there was no room between our sides. Normally such close proximity with another human, let alone _her_, would have created a yearning to gorge myself on her flesh. Right now, there was only a disturbing craving to comfort her.

"If I ask you something will you be completely honest with me?" She whispered.

"It depends on the question and if it is something that I am willing to be truthful about."

"Fair enough. Before I ask though I just want... I _need _to thank you for saving me."

I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her head up so I could see her face, her eyes glistened with sadness. "As I said Bella, I will be as honest as I can be. Lying comes natural to my kind, but I will not lie to you. I promise."

She gazed back to the river, taking a slow, deliberate breaths. "What is glamouring?"

Intriguing and observant girl. Though I wonder... "Bella, who told you about glamouring?"

"I heard Alice and Rosalie arguing about Edward doing it... what is it Jasper? Why does it scare me?"

An unwelcome sliver of pity made itself known. She did ask for the truth...

"It is a gift - most of my kind call it a gift. I do not share that sentiment. It is part of _what _we are. When we are reborn, the thrall or glamour as many of us have named it, is ingrained into us. We can force our will upon our prey; make them feel, think, act, be anything we wish for them to be. We can take away memories, though not completely, and our prey would never know. My kind uses it to subdue their victims, or for their own entertainment. I personally toyed with the so called gift ages ago. The allure eventually died. I stopped enchanting humans a few years before I met Alice."

The faint smell of salt lingered in the breeze. Tears were expected at hearing such an atrocity.

"Did Edward... I mean... I don't know how to ask." Her body trembled as she wept.

"Did he use _that _gift on you?"

"I think I know the answer, but-"

Should I lie? The girl has been through immense amounts of pain and betrayal at the hands of the golden boy.

_'If you lie, I will take over and make sure it is you who becomes swallowed into the void of that wretched soul.'_

You are a nuisance.

"Yes Bella, the boy forced you to bend to his will."

"How long?"

"I do not know the exact time. My belief is that it began not long after you pieced together what we were."

She gasped. Deep down she truly believed she loved him. The reality of the coven's lies crushed her. _Selfish creatures_. I grew weary of reminding them that I learned to live with the entity attached to me and the forever unsatisfied hunger long ago. They thought themselves to be the more humane ones; I was the sadistic villain. It never occurred to them that part of the self loathing I thrust back at them is a result of the monstrosities they feebly attempt to bottle up.

_'In the end they served their purpose. I appreciate the situation, because of them the girl has come to us. That refreshing innocence and the trust shining in her eyes... Do not get comfortable. I will be here. Waiting.'_

What do you mean?

_'You will see. For now satisfy our curiosity and continue speaking to the human.'_

As overbearing and taxing as it is to coexist with my dark passenger, there is a slight comfort of familiarity with it. I have survived violent situations, escaped a second death a multitude of times, and continued in this limbo of life due to its interventions.

Living with the Cullen's stifled my true nature. It made them uneasy to see what we really are. It was all bound to end in a complete mind fuck. The perfection they loved so much was nothing short of the greatest lie ever told. I amused them, especially Alice. Repeating high school, however, was becoming insufferable and torturous. I felt the girl lean away from me, wiping her nose on her sweater...

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Your free will was stolen from you. As much as I would like to say that you loved the boy of your own volition, I cannot confirm that speculation. Even as an empath, I can't sense your true emotions toward Edward or any of the Cullen's. You have been brainwashed at such a constant rate that it may take a couple of days before your true self returns."

"If it's been going on as long as you say it has, why did you help me today?"

I have been asking myself the same thing since shortly after our arrival. There is something there - with her.

"I could not sit by any longer and watch you be violated. It became more than I could handle. So there is no confusion, you also do intrigue me. Before you assume, as humans tend to do, it is not your blood that I am after. I still do not know if that is a good thing, for either of us."

She seemed to be lost in thought as she spoke, "I think I understand how you feel."

I placed my arm around her and closed the small space she made between us.

_'So, she is curious about us.'_

Still there?

_'Of course. Do not worry. I will leave you in control. But she will get to know me as well. I trust you will make sure of that. Unless if you would like a replay in your mind from the last time you denied me something I truly wanted.'_

No, I am very much aware of what can happen. You have never wanted anyone to know you before, not unless if it was for our twisted version entertainment. Why now?

_'That is for me to know, and for you to find out when I feel you are ready.'_

Cryptic message. Whatever knowledge it has will come to light eventually. We helped her and she is not afraid of us. This will do.

* * *

Bella quietly sobbed. I don't think I will ever know how much damage the Cullen boy caused to her mind and her heart.

_'Maybe you would like to pay the pubescent boy a visit. We know how to sneak up on our kind. A quick run back, rip him apart - painfully slow, tearing every bone out, one at a time - then light a match and watch him turn into a pile of ashes...'_

You've thought about that a lot haven't you?

_'It has been a fleeting fantasy we have shared. And have you forgotten - humans need to sleep?''_

Shit! She's going to need food and rest. How long were you planning on keeping her?

_'Until you give me time with her.'_

Very well.

_'You seem hesitant Jasper. What do you think I am going to do to the fragile human?'_

I snickered out loud. Knowing you, why wouldn't I be worried.

Bella squeezed my hand that rested on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm thinking over some things over."

"Me too... why did the other Cullen's refuse to help me? They knew right? Of course they knew, that's why Rosalie and Alice were arguing-"

She stood quickly, almost flailing toward the water. I pulled her closer to me before she could blink. She blushed, and muttered a thank you, and then some sort of realization dawned on her. The fury returned full force.

"Oh my god! Alice! How could she sit back and watch Edward do that to me?"

I held onto her and waited until she ceased her shouting. What I was not ready for was for her sadness to threaten to suffocate me. She needed time to process what has been taken from her, and it needs to be away from that coven. We needed a plan.

_'I agree. You scouted a lot of the surrounding states very well. The pathetic Cullen's do not know of this place. Find a room, feed the human and ensure she sleeps. The Seer bitch will receive a vision of any decision you make. You know where to go for assistance. We have not visited our friend in decades.'_

I was not going to kidnap Bella. She still had a father at home and her truck was in front of the Cullen's house.

"How could she? Didn't she say we were best friends?"

"They all assumed if Edward were doing anything questionable, she would inform them. I have known Alice a long time; she and Edward share a bond of sorts. It is not on the familial spectrum of emotions. Not yet romantic, but twisted and unnatural. The Cullen's counting on her to tell them was a grave mistake. You may have been her friend, but you have to remember Edward has been in her life for a very long time. She would never betray him. If Alice wants something to come to fruition, she will do what she can to guarantee it happens... Do you even remember who you were before you met that idiot boy?"

She answered softly, "No. I don't. It feels like I should. Like this is all wrong. Some days, when Edward would leave me alone for longer than usual, I found myself wondering what it is about him that I loved. I mean he's perfect of course, beautiful, forever seventeen, graceful, old-fashioned-"

Unfamiliar laughter bubbled up and burst free. "You do realize that you made him sound like a girl. Beautiful? Graceful?"

She giggled and covered her mouth. It was infectious, and her eyes had a light in them that had not been there before.

"You're right."

The humor lazily vanished, and she was off in her own world. I found myself staring at her, memorizing her face, wondering what she was thinking about so hard.

_'You have had time enough to tell her that I am here, and yet you have not done so. Let me out willingly.'_

Give me a moment.

"Bella, I know this is going to be difficult to understand, but I need you to have an open mind. Do you think you can do that for me?"

She looked up at me, "I think so."

"Inside every one of my kind is a sort of monster, inner demon if you want to call it that. We live with it, every day, sharing the same mind, body, and urges. The Cullen's hid theirs by suppressing it. They pretend that it is not laying within them. They leave theirs unfed and caged. In their mind they are stronger than I am because of how I have coexisted with mine since the beginning of this half life. My darker half is a part of me as I am a part of it.

"I learned you cannot suppress this _thing _inside of us. It needs to be let out, fed, and it is a part of what we are. When we were outside of their house, when you came out trying to leave, I was not myself. That is why I don't remember much about bringing you here."

She bit her bottom lip. Curiosity rolled off of her in waves.

"Is he here now?"

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. The reasons are not being shared; all I know is that there is a want within to spend time with you."

"Will you still be there too?... I mean is he dangerous? Will you come back?"

"I will still be here. It will not be for long. Yes, it is dangerous and can be terrifying. However, if either of us wanted you dead, your drained, lifeless body would be on the grass and your soul on it's way to the afterlife."

_'You are an ungrateful son of a bitch. Why did you tell her all of that?'_

So that she knows the facts. The girl has lived with lies and I will not deceive her to lull her into a false comfort. I will not be compared to the golden boy. She can decide for herself.

"I guess it's okay to talk to him. As long as you're still in there too. He can't be too bad right? He did save me from Edward."

There was nothing else to say; I would not fight it. She is right, he helped me save her; for a reason, and he has not dominated me in order to get to her.

"Alright, Bella. Please, step back."

She placed distance between us, and sat closer to the riverbank.

Alright, are you ready?

_'I have been for months.'_

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I can feel the familiar sharp sensation in my mind. My skin ripples slightly... his presence becomes stronger...

* * *

Song verse from: Man That You Fear

Artist: Marilyn Manson

Album: Antichrist Superstar

* * *

_Side Note:_

_Next chapter is almost ready. Will be up in a couple of days. Pre-reader abandoned me. :( _

_Thank you for reading._

_Also, this story can be found on happyeverafterproject as well, with my same penname. I have the Forsaken banners on there. One that I made, and one that my wonderful friend LilyAurora created. _


	5. Slept So Long

Side Note on bottom.

**Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

_"I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside..."_

_- Jay Gordon_

* * *

_Previous Chapter..._

_There was nothing else to say; I would not fight it. She is right, he helped me save her; for a reason, and he has not dominated me in order to get to her._

_"Alright, Bella. Please, step back."_

_She placed distance between us, and sat closer to the riverbank._

_Alright, are you ready?_

_'I have been for months.'_

_I closed my eyes and concentrated. I can feel the familiar sharp sensation in my mind. My skin ripples slightly... his presence becomes stronger..._

* * *

**Chapter Five - Slept So Long**

* * *

**(…)**

Still there?

_'__Yes__.'_

Just so there are no misunderstandings, this time I have asked for will not be wasted arguing with you. If there is anything you would like to say, have patience child. Are we clear?

_'Crystal.'_

"Girl."

She glanced upward, those brown eyes that captivated me from the moment we met her many months ago. A semblance of heat surrounded the dead organ in my chest. I breathed in the fresh air and stretched... so good to be free again.

"Jasper?"

A slow smirk tugged at my lips, "No. Jasper is indisposed for the time being. I asked to get to know you and allow you the same courtesy."

She is afraid, but only mildly. Curiosity is strongest for now.

"My name is Bella. Not 'girl'."

"Ah, Bella. Well, I will call you girl, as you are much younger than I. Jasper explained some of what I am, but do not antagonize me. As much as I may want to know you, disrespect is something I will not tolerate. I give respect and expect it fully in return. Snark will not earn you points with me, neither will an attempt to grow a backbone simply because you do not know me. I am far more dangerous and deadly than anything you have seen in that coven."

A blush covered most of her cheeks and neck, her frantic heartbeat music to my ears; and the fresh, innocent aroma emanating from her appealed to me in a primal way...

_'__Reign it in__.'_

Already interrupting?

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you. It was not my intention... But... what did you want to talk about?"

There many things I would like to ask the girl; however, I know she is uneasy, so I decided to let her lead the conversation, "I am sure you have questions. You may ask me, and you will get nothing but the entire frighteningly offensive truth."

She laughs a little, before looking back out to the river. It is darker now, the stars are beginning to blanket the sky.

"What's your name?"

"Now, that is a tricky question. One not easily answered... I am the blackest part of young Jasper Whitlock. Where there is good, there must also be the damned. He is I, and I am him."

"So, you have no name?"

"In a sense, no, I do not. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. I just... wanted to be sure. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing girl. You've done nothing wrong, you should only apologize if something is indeed your fault."

She tugged at her sweater, her nerves rattled. "Why did you help me back at the Cullen's house?"

"The simple answer is there is something about you. I've noticed it from the moment Jasper looked at you in the cafeteria at that insufferable school. The golden boy had his sights set on you because of your silent mind and the way your blood called to him. We've known of his depravity for years. Sooner or later he is going to rip your throat out and gorge himself on your essence.

"There is something to be said about our kind's usefulness at times; we can sense when another vampire's entity begins to unhinge. The Cullen boy has been dancing with his long before he first caught your scent. He taunts the void within by keeping you near... I do not want him to taste you. The thought of him doing so causes me to be - irrational. Jasper gives in to me when I feel more than necessary."

Minutes tick away while she absorbs the information.

"Why are you telling me those things about Edward? He said he can control himself now that we are together."

"If that were true girl why does he continue to dazzle you into submission? Have you not wondered what are the memories he wished for you to forget? As far as him being in control, it is amusing how the pubescent boy hides what lies beneath. Do not confuse his persistent reminder that you are his singer for love. Being a human siren only means one thing to our kind."

She drew in a ragged breath, "What does it mean?"

"He will be the death of you. It will not a perfect, beautiful memory. You will die, drained, and a lost soul. You waste such delicate emotions on a being that is not worthy."

She turned, the sadness palpable even without my gift.

_'Is this why you wanted time with her? She is broken enough as it is, she did not need your help __in further destroying her__.'_

Interrupt me again, child, and I will make the transition back to you more agonizing than anything you have ever felt. You know I am fully capable of incapacitating you with an immeasurable amount of pain during our exchange.

_'So be it. Continue whatever it is you hope to accomplish.'_

Let her sort through her emotions first.

* * *

The girl stopped sobbing. She held such anguish in her eyes.

"Why would he do this to me? Am I really that pathetic and weak?"

Her self loathing angered me. "You are not weak."

She rubbed her temple, and played with strands of her hair. She did not make eye contact when she continued "Why do you become irrational when you think about Edward..."

"It is not just your blood. It is everything to do with you when I was present within Jasper caused me to become irate and clouded our judgement. Unfortunately, that caused me to escape the coven and attack a man, nearly killing him. This possessiveness I feel for you is stronger than either of us anticipated. The Seer and Culllen's have exceeded their use, becoming impossible to live with. We have stayed in that miserable family for you, to allow you to come to us. I lay dormant until an opportunity to presented itself. Jasper's control slipped when he saw the bastard abusing you."

Her heart hammered away, the cold sweat dripped from her brow, her hands twitching... the potent glamour scent waning.

_'As much as I don't agree the approach, you seem to be on the right path. It shouldn't be long now.'_

This is one way to further the process. There are other methods we could try-

_'I'm very well aware of the others. You know __that__ specific one is out of the question.'_

Why? She is curious about us.

Jasper fell silent as the images he repressed bubbled to the surface.

_Bella with her hands tied, naked, blindfolded, with him between her legs... his fingers inside of her... Bella touching herself while he watched... her pretty pink lips around his-_

Well well well, I am impressed. Are you certain you don't want to try and speed up the process by using one of your ideas? We may be in the forest, but I can conjure up ways to make all of those a reality.

_'She's not herself. At least not now - Damn it!'_

You are amusing me far more than you ever have in decades. The girl brings out different sides of us.

* * *

Almost 2 hours without a word from her.

Finally, she decided to speak. "Do you think that - I mean...", she blushed, "Does Jasper like me like you do? Or does he want to get rid of me?"

"We care for you. No, we do not want kill you."

She was tired, emotionally and physically. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. I held her closer, my arm wrapped around her waist. Soon, her breathing evened and she fell asleep. Holding a human like this was something I never entertained before.

_'If it bothers you so much then relinquish control and I will take care of her.'_

No. I am content. We do need a plan on what the next step is... Remind me again why we have not disposed of that intolerable, snob infested coven?

_'Because they served a purposed. As you stated though, we no longer need them... Do we take the girl back to her father's home?'_

So the golden boy can find and torture her? Let her decide what she wants to do, only after the enchantment dissipates.

_'How much longer?'_

She should be almost entirely back to normal by the time she wakes up. Assuming she rests long enough.

I maneuvered the girl, cradling her to my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck and she fell into a deeper sleep. I stood with her in my arms and walked alongside the water's edge. The slumbering girl captivated me. I learned into her neck, reveling in the heated breath coming from her lips. She sighed Jasper's name.

_'Well that was unexpected.'_

Maybe to you.

_'More cryptic shit from you.'_

A bit testy aren't you?

_'I'll ignore that sarcasm. As far as a plan, we should seek out Warren. He has lived nearby for years, always ready and waiting. We can trust him, he has been loyal since the beginning. He has seen what you and I are capable of, deception is not a wise move from him and he knows it.'_

Warren? I have not seen that you kept contact with him... keeping things from me is not smart Jasper.

_'I did not keep it from you. All you have ever had to do is dig into parts of my mind to learn anything you wish. It is you that chooses not to do so. I kept in contact with Warren until the day that we moved to Forks, the 'Seer bitch', as you call her, would break into a panic because she would randomly stop receiving glimpses into my future. I would lie and tell her I was wandering through areas where true Children of the Moon have been. Warren finally settled in Oregon. We need to move fast... Go, run southeast, you will feel when we are within his blind area.'_

With that in mind, I ran in the direction he gave.

* * *

Warren helping us was an interesting plan. He proved to be a useful asset in the past and hopefully he does not intend to cross us when he meets the girl. His demise would be a waste. His gift blocked our location and intentions from any Seer. Anyone within a certain radius of his location was also blocked. This power is very resourceful to our kind because it is unknown as to how many true Seers there are. Coming across a formidable one can be dangerous. A true, powerful Seer needs only a name. Then, the unfortunate beings life becomes a nightmare. Thankfully the 'Seer bitch' only has a mild version of the gift.

Seventy miles out of Baker City I felt a stir around the air.

_'We are safe. I'm surprised, it seems our friend has enhanced his ability. The blind area was never this far out. Find a motel somewhere so Bella can rest comfortably and we can contact Warren.'_

His enhanced ability is something we should discuss with him. There must be a reason and I will not put the girl in danger.

_'I agree. While Bella sleeps we can meet with him elsewhere.'_

The girl slept soundly, unaware of all that we do for her...

* * *

**Edward**

Alice lost herself in a trance again. I paced around living room. I don't know what her problem is. She has been blocking me since I finished healing and Emmett aided in reattaching my arm. I know she is hiding where Jasper is with Bella. I had a feeling that his words from this morning stemmed from somewhere. Jasper is best at blocking his thoughts from me,

I had enough of waiting. Kneeling in front of her, I took her hands in mine. "Ali, sweetheart, tell me where he is. I only want Bella back. I promise I will not fight him. I just want my Bella back. Surely you can understand. Don't you want your husband back as well?"

She gave me a blank look, then gasped.

Her blocking is infuriating, "What did you see!"

She shook her head and yanked at her short hair. "I'm sorry. I can't see them anymore. I should have told you sooner. I'm so sorry... The last time I saw them they were near Lake Cavanaugh."

"What do you mean the last time?"

She tried to force a vision, concentrating so hard it doubled her over in pain.

"Alice?"

She stopped and her hollow voice rang in my ears, "I can't see them anymore."

* * *

Verse from Song: Slept So Long

Artist: Jay Gordon

Album: Queen of the Damned Soundtrack

* * *

_Side Note:_

_Apologies for the delay. Life outside of fanfiction the past few weeks was difficult. New chapter is already with a new pre-reader. Thank you for reading._


	6. Distractions

_**Warning: There is OOC content in this chapter. Some might be considered strong content. I leave it to the reader's judgment if they would like to venture into this chapter.**_

**Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

"_You see I cannot be forsaken,_

_Because I'm not the only one,_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping,_

_Must we hide from everyone?"_

_-David Draiman_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Distractions**

* * *

**Edward**

"What do you mean you can't see them?!"

I grabbed Alice by her shoulders and violently shook her, livid beyond reason. _How was it possible for her to lose them?_ Emmett ran to us, tearing Alice out of my vice grip. The cracks on her skin immediately began to heal.

_Why did she block her visions from me in the first place? _

She rushed passed me, up to her bedroom and locked the door. As if that were enough to keep me from obtaining my answers. Even from this distance, I could sift through her mind, creating immense pain for her… No. Alice does not cooperate and tends to fight off mental attacks when I am upset with her. I will not be angry with her this time. She lost her significant other today. The fault was with Jasper and Bella.

They betrayed me. Human bitch! Denying me, leaving with that vile monster… _she will learn – no one denies me._

My hands reached up and yanked at my hair. The entity caged within is waking, scratching at my flesh from the inside.

Any patience that still remained for Bella deteriorated. Stealing her free will did nothing to prevent this from happening. All that is left is to break her permanently.

Emmett's thoughts penetrated my haze.

– "_Holy shit. Ed looks like he's losing his fucking mind."_

Without glancing at him, I dismissed him. "Leave if you do not like what you see. If you or your wife hear from Jasper, I would appreciate it if you let me know. He took my human, and I will retrieve her. Dead or alive."

"Come on man, you're sounding a little crazy. This isn't like you, brother. You don't have to worry, Jasper won't kill her… Just hear me out for a minute. If Bella doesn't want you right now, give her some time. We haven't gotten involved because we know you love her, but that doesn't mean that I think what you're doing is right. I don't know what pissed Jasper off-"

"It does not concern you. Any of you, as a matter of fact. He does not need a champion, Emmett. You saw how he unleashed on me, ripped my arm off, and then kidnapped my human. Your assumption that he will not hurt her confirms your ill advised attachment to him."

He glared and clenched his fists, "I may not know big, fancy fucking words like you do, but I know a lunatic when I see one. Right now, you are acting like a psycho. I'm done talking to you. Alice will let us know if she sees them. When Bella comes back, just so you _comprehend_, I won't let you hurt her. Physically or mentally."

I walked away from him and made my way to my room. His so called advice was unwanted and a waste of unnecessary. They do not understand what it takes to continue a relationship with a human. Let alone their own singer. Emmett should be more humbled and sympathetic as he killed his own singer many years ago.

* * *

Many hours later, still no word from them. I needed a break from this house. Bella's addictive scent permeated from the walls in my bedroom. This was the place she spent most of her time when she came to visit.

The option to run to Lake Cavanaugh expired the moment Alice hid the vision from me. Dwelling on her deception infuriated me further.

I could feel their stares when I went to the kitchen to get the keys to my car. Judgemental side glances that fueled the hatred inside. I needed to relieve myself of these mounting emotions. Port Angeles would surely have a distraction.

Never being one to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh, this was newfound territory. My singer drew me in like a moth to a flame. I shall have her again. Until then, a substitute will do.

The shady biker bar in the deeper, darker part of Port Angeles called to me. No one would know Carlisle - Doctor extraordinaire - Cullen's son here. It was perfect for what I wanted.

* * *

I sat at the bar, nursing an open beer bottle. The small taste I swirled in my mouth earlier churned in my stomach, burning like acid. Unfortunately it was a necessary evil in order to continue the human pretense. The place reeked of vomit, sweat, liquor, and sex. The human visiting the establishment cussed obscenely, fought, and yelled like wild animals. This distraction proved to be more entertaining than I initially hoped. A human female stole glimpses of me from the other side of the bar. I could smell her from here, semen and tequila with a hint of peaches.

Just what I set out to find...

She stumbled her way closer and slithered onto the stool next to me. I smiled at her and tipped my bottle to hers. She chatted away about nonsense, her hand crept up my thigh and squeezed.

The cell phone in my pocket vibrated. I knew who it was before I pulled it out and read the text. Alice always did have a knack for meddling. - _Don't. Please. This isn't you._

I turned it off. What does she know about who I am. Not a damned thing. The more time I spend away from my routine, the more this feels like who I am meant to be.

"What's your name, handsome," the whore beside me asked.

"You can call me Masen."

"I like your name. So, what are you doing in this part of the city? You aren't the usual type that hangs out here."

"I suppose you could say I needed a change of scenery. I'm seeking a friend of sorts." Glamouring this woman turned out to be easier than I thought. Her lustful thoughts further peaked my curiosity.

"Umm... do you... want... do you want to go to my place?" Her pupils dilated. I breathed in her smell, searching for any drugs or diseases in her system. Surprisingly, her blood remained clean. Unclean humans are revolting. A whore I can handle, a diseased whore was not worth the minimal effort. Even though I do not contract any of their sicknesses, I refused to touch a human with a death sentence.

"After you."

She paid for the drinks and snatched my hand to lead the way.

* * *

Her apartments are down the road from the bar. During the walk, I took the time to truly look at her. Her appearance was quite pleasant. Straight, dirty blond hair, red lipstick, smudged eye liner, a little thick around her thighs, and a light tan. Her pink tank top had a semen stain on the lower back part. Overall, I was pleased with my chosen distraction.

She pulled on my arm harder and guided us inside her apartment. Her desire saturated my senses. She pushed me against the wall and shoved her tongue in my mouth. Her soft, breakable body pressed up against me snapped any reservations I may have had.

I turned us around and slammed her against the wall, kissing her harder. I freed myself from her mouth; her tongue tasted like another human... _male_. I spat on her floor and shook my head 'no'. "No more kissing. I do not kiss whores. You want to _fuck_, to be used for release, and that's exactly what you will receive..." - wrapping my fingers in her hair and pulling back, I skimmed my nose against the tempting vein pumping in her neck - "... your flavor is dirty. You disgust me."

Her eyes widened. I smirked at her and ripped the skirt off her body. Her arousal increased, confirming she enjoyed being rough. I pushed my zipper down and pulled myself out. She tried to speak and I slapped my hand against her mouth. She moaned and climbed up my body, wrapping her legs around my waist, serving the warmth only a whore could offer. I pushed into her wet heat, and closed my eyes. A punishing rhythm began.

She scratched my shoulders, pulled my shirt, and bit at the hand covering her lips. None of it deterred me from the sensations coursing through my body. I did know such pleasure could exist. An electric jolt unfamiliar to me shot through the base of my spine and outward.

Panting against her shoulder, I rode the last wave of euphoria and relished in the calm. Her body limped in my arms. Once the intense tranquility subsided, I gazed at the human in my arms. Her legs dangled around me; her slow, steady heartbeat alerted to her state of unconsciousness. I pulled her away from the wall and carried her to the couch. A large bruise formed in the shape of my hand tinged her lips and jaw. More bruises covered her thighs and waist.

I leaned back against the coffee table and waited for guilt or anything to settle in me... Nothing but contentment, satisfaction, and a new, potent craving for sex. I smiled widely at the realization. Now, I had a place to go when I wanted to relieve my tension.

For the time being, I will allow her sleep. The night is still young, and I am not finished with her yet.

* * *

Song Verse from: Forsaken

Artist: David Draiman

Album: Queen of the Damned Soundtrack

* * *

**If the warning didn't scare you off, and you made it this far, thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon. Also, just a reminder, this story can be found on happyeverafterproject dot ning dot com. There are banners there as well. Same penname as over here. Must be 18 to join. **

**Also, I can't reply to reviews when its written as a guest.**


	7. Plans

**Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

Quick Side Note on bottom.

* * *

_Previous chapter with Jasper and Bella..._

_Seventy miles out of Baker City I felt a stir around the air._

_'We are safe. I'm surprised, it seems our friend has enhanced his ability. The blind area was never this far out. Find a motel somewhere so Bella can rest comfortably and we can contact Warren.'_

_His enhanced ability is something we should discuss with him. There must be a reason and I will not put the girl in danger._

_'I agree. While Bella sleeps we can meet with him elsewhere.'_

_The girl slept soundly, unaware of all that we do for her..._

* * *

"_I know what I'm capable of; I am a soldier now, a warrior. I am someone to fear, not hunt." _

― _Pittacus Lore_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Plans**

We came across a motel in North Powder; however, the idea of leaving her alone within Baker City caused me to be nervous. I did not know what circumstances I could possibly walk into. Warren may not control himself if he scented her. Jasper has not communicated with our old friend in some years; too many unanswered questions for me to chance her life.

I paid in cash for the room; the manager glanced at the sleeping girl in my arms. A slow, friendly smile greets him in return, "My wife is exhausted."

His face eased into a more amiable look, "I understand. You don't have to worry about noisy neighboring guests. Ain't too many people staying during the week. Complimentary donuts and coffee in the morning. Will you need the room for one night only?"

After a momentary thought and handing him more money, I replied, "Two nights. If we stay longer, I will pay in the morning."

"Not a problem. Here's your key. The room is to the left and down a ways."

* * *

The walk was short. I took the time to familiarize myself with the surrounding exits into the nearby wilderness, and every individual scent permeating from the motel.

Once inside, it pleased both Jasper and I to see the clean room the girl would be resting in. The smell of sex still lingered in the air, but not overpoweringly so. We could do far worse. I sent the girl a large dose of lethargy as soon as her head made contact with the pillow. She should sleep for quite a few hours.

_'Make sure every window is locked.'_

Do you really think I would forget? Your assistance is not needed now, child.

_'You need to feed. It's been too long since we fed and you do not need to be around Bella like this.'_

I won't.

Ensuring the air conditioning system switched on, and the Privacy sign hung on the handle, I stepped outside and patrolled around the perimeter once more. A mild ache began to form around the silent organ in my chest...

_'You don't want to leave her, do you?'_

No. But, we need to have Warren meet us.

_'I agree. There was a payphone at the gas station a mile from the motel.'_

I headed to the back of the establishment, and jogged at a human pace to the payphone Jasper mentioned. I dug into Jasper's mind and dialed Warren's last known number. He answered on the first ring...

_"Speak."_

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Silence smothered the connection for a fraction of a second.

_"Jasper?"_

"Not Jasper. But he is... near, as you well remember."

_"Shit. My apologies if I offended you. It has been some time since we've spoken."_

"Indeed it has. Now, enough with the pleasantries. We need to meet."

_"Where and when?"_

"Always the eager soldier weren't you? Smith Lake, it is close enough to you. Thirty minutes. Do not keep me waiting."

_"I'll be there."_

* * *

Once I could not sense any more humans, I ran toward Smith Lake.

The trip did not take long, even with the slight detour to feed on some deer. Warren's figure appeared once I was five yards from the designated meeting area. I paused and breathed in the scents and emotions swirling in the air. He's both calm and nervous. No other vampires in the area either. His stance and demeanor are different than the memories I have of him...

.

.

.

_He slammed his opponent against the ground, cracking the granite-like skin. Snarling at the weakling under him, he punched a hole through the cranium and ripped it away from the body. Shaking off the offending object, he turned to the rest of his squad, "Use your hunger. Refrain from feeding if need be. Remember, out there, it's kill or be killed. Fail at your task and I'll slaughter you myself."_

_His underlings replied in cadence, "Yes, Major!"_

_A younger male waited until the rest dispersed into groups to continue their sparring. He approached the youth and made a gesture to the middle of the sparring grounds, "After you, child."_

_The young vampire straightened his spine and did not cower in terror. He still sensed the respect and underlying fear. "Warren, Sir."_

_A slow, predatory smirk slid onto his lips. "It appears that I have to teach you manners, boy."_

_._

_._

_._

He was one of the best fighters in the squad. Handy in combat, deadly with his innate speed. A wise choice for Jasper to have remained in contact with him and continued a form of camaraderie. We have aided him in the past; he has owed us his life many times over.

There may be a history between the youngling and myself, but I do not trust any individual. After confirming there was no ambush awaiting my arrival, I closed the rest of the distance between us. He looked over at me and nodded once, then waited for further instructions.

"I will be in the area for an undetermined amount of time. Do not worry, I have no plans of disrupting the life you have created for yourself. I merely need to establish a safe, secure place where I can stay. I am not alone, but we will discuss that aspect shortly."

"I own two condominiums close to the inner part of the city. One is for my personal use, the other is across the hall. I wanted the privacy so I bought it as well. You can use that one for as long as you need."

"Very well. Now, how did you increase your blind area? The last time Jasper came across you it was maybe twenty miles out."

He stayed silent, a mixture of apprehensiveness and nerves overwhelmed him. _Was there some sort of trouble following him?_

"If there danger of any kind near you, you will tell me. Between the two of us I am sure we could eliminate any threat."

"No, it's nothing like that Major. I found my mate. She is... _special_, and she helped me strengthen my ability to protect us."

"Does your mate have an ability as well?"

"It is a defensive gift that attacks only vampiric senses. Her scent alone is unlike anything I have ever come across; a wide range from sugary to the putrid essence of a rotting human corpse. Her range is still being developed, but as of this point she can counteract a tracker within a six mile radius. They are repelled instantly and unknowingly drift away from the area."

"Interesting gift. Unique. Will she oppose to you helping us?"

"No. Even if that were the case I would not turn you away. I've shared some of our history with her. She knows you saved my life more times than I can count."

"Very well. I am going to need funds, a vehicle, food in the refrigerator, and two 'improvised' forms of identification. One male, one female. I will supply you with a picture of her when we arrive at your building."

He raised his eyebrow, "Food?"

"Yes. Food."

"Are you with a human?" The shock in his voice irritated me.

_'Well what did you expect? We drained humans in the past, not kept them as company. That is all he remembers.'_

"Yes, I am with a human. She is _my_ human. I am protecting her."

"I assume it's from a Seer, since you have sought me out."

"From a Seer and a mind reader. The Seer is not very powerful, subjective visions; however, she is a Seer nonetheless, and a nuisance. The mind reader was keeping my human in a constant state of confusion. He abused her mind and body."

His curiosity heightened as he processed the information. The he breathed in deeply, and I knew he scented the girl on my clothing. Wrestling with and feeding from the deer did not rid me of her scent entirely. I growled at him and he stopped.

"So... you did not kill the mind reader when he touched _your _human? What is she? A pet? Didn't that ridiculous coven you were keeping company with have a human pet?"

The repetitive questioning was causing the need to kill to pulse through me.

_'You have never taken an interest or done any of the things you are doing for anyone. It is strange even to me, and we share a mind and body. Bella does something to you... you care about her more than you are willing to admit.'_

So do you.

I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles. Being away from the girl was causing me to become _tense_.

"Warren, I will say this once, after that do not bring it up again. Understood?"

"Yes."

"She is _mine_. I am no longer with the coven. The mind reader is alive because it was more important to get the girl away from him. That does not mean he will continue to exist in this world either. No more questions about what is mine. Are you and your mate human drinkers?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are. Don't tell me you aren't? Is that why your eyes are that odd shade of yellow?"

Before he realized it, I wrapped my hand around his throat and squeezed until the skin cracked, "Watch how you speak to me, underling. Nothing has changed. I am still exactly who you remember. Caring for a human girl has not changed any aspect of what I am."

He limped in my grasp. His fear pungent and sweet as memories of how futile it is to fight me slithered into his mind...

.

.

.

_The youth struggled to set himself free._

"_Fighting back only fuels my anger, boy."_

_He narrowed his eyes at his squad. Enthralled by the flavors of fear, terror, and absolute horror. His hollow laugh sent jolts through their cold, dead hearts. Every soldier cowered under the scrutiny of their commanding officer. He eased his boot off the boy's neck and watched in amusement as the youngling scrambled to get into formation._

"_Understand your strength and weakness. Do not overestimate yourself. Newborn strength and all, I could rip each and every single head off all of you in a matter of seconds."_

"_Permission to speak, Major!" The one called Warren made eye contact with him._

_His mouth curled up, baring his teeth, "Permission granted."_

"_When can we learn to kill as you do?"_

_Warren's screamed in agony and dropped to his knees. He held the soldier's arms in his hands, and proceeded to break off each finger. "This happened because you were more concerned with advancement than honing your skills. Let this be a lesson to you all - never let your guard down."_

.

.

.

Warren nodded. I dropped him on the ground and gave him a brief period to compose himself. "The answer to your question, no, I do not drain humans anymore. My thirst has been sated with animal blood for some time now. I was merely curious."

The years away from us have softened him; it must stem from being mated. Warren pulled a key off his keychain, "My mate and I will take your human under consideration and only drink from bagged blood while you are staying in the building. Let's go to my car so I can drive you to where I live. That is the key to your condo. I will have everything you requested before you bring your guest."

"The day after tomorrow. And, I will warn you when we are on the way."

He leads us to the highway, his car is parked off to the side. The ride to the complex was silent. He gave the valet his keys, I suggested a walk around the perimeter. This was a necessity, knowing all the exits, entries, different escape routes, and the nearest wooded area for hunting. I reminded him to have everything ready before I called. Taking a look at my watch, I realized four hours had passed - _too long_. It is time to return to the girl and speak to her about the plans we have made.

* * *

* Quote from, _Rise of the Nine_.

One quick side note: A reader mentioned that Jasper's alter ego is "The Major". I understand that it has been this way with other fanfiction stories; however, in this one it is a dark _entity_. I will not be naming him, although I will post a chapter with more history around him.

Thank you for reading. :)


	8. History of a Killer

**Do Not Own Twilight. **

_This Chapter is something that came about after thinking of Jasper and his time with Maria. He's a complex character in this Fanfic, and his story is quite different than Canon._

**Warnings:** Violence, Some OOC, and general Darkness.

* * *

"_I'll be the one to protect you from_

_your enemies and all your demons..."_

_- Maynard James Keenan_

* * *

**The History of a Killer**

* * *

_"Bring me their heads, and the glory shall be yours..."_

Maria's words clung to the recesses of his mind, persuading his body to comply, influencing his thoughts with the force of a demon whispering sweet, tempting promises. His grip tightened around the neck of the enemy vampire, relishing in the ecstasy of its pain. The last few left on the battlefield struggled with missing limbs, pathetically begging to be allowed to exist, swiftly vowing allegiance to his army. His dark chuckle vibrated against their granite skin, drowning them in waves of fear.

The figurehead of the rival coven scrambled to his feet, leaving behind his comrades. If there was something Major Whitlock loathed, it was desertion. A good leader stands with his brothers in arms and fights until death graces them with the journey to the hell. He released the corpse in his arms, ripping its throat out and decapitating it. With one twist of his body, he rushed toward the deserter, a vigorous, new energy surging through him. The coward managed to climb halfway up a pine tree before he wrenched his foot off, tossing him to the other side of the forest. "Leaving so soon?"

He leaped high in the air, landing on the elder vampire's back, crushing his spine with his knee. He leaned down and bit into the rival's shoulder, tearing a large chunk of flesh out. Spitting out the glass like fragments, he wiped the venom from his lips. Screams of anguish fell on deaf ears. He was in no mood to entertain his prey.

_"Bring me their heads, and the glory shall be yours..."_

A pulsing sensation settled beside the persuasive demands of Maria; attempting to brush the order aside, rebelling against his imposed desire to give her his everything. He shook his head, clearing it of those notions.

He continued to watch the remnants of the decimated coven turn to ash in the large pyre. The grayish-purple smoke clouded the sky with the stench of death. He could hear in the distance as humans locked their doors and hammered flanks of wood over their windows. This was why he was here. This coven posed a threat to his kind, and especially to his Maker. They showed themselves to the humans, demanding worship and sacrifices in their honor. His Maker wished for the problem to be eliminated before the Volturi caught wind of it. Soon, the humans memories would be wiped clean, the only casualties being those needed to feed his army.

* * *

His Maker writhed underneath him, pushing against his thrusts causing him to go deeper. This was part of his reward; the battle, the violence, the glory, and the unrestrained, brutal sex. He reveled in it. Her touch coerced him to do more, to comply, to submit to her in ways he never thought he would to another being.

"You are mine," she whispered against his lips.

He closed his eyes, the pulsing returned, growing stronger and along with it, a voice similar to his own. _'I grow tired of your weakness against this creature, and her powers over you.'_ Jasper shook his head, clearing those rebellious ramblings. His Maker clawed at his back, her orgasm swiftly taking hold of her.

_'You have reduced us to a toy, a slave she uses as she pleases for war. You have shamed yourself.'_

The obsidian entity lingered within his mind, assessing the control the Maker still had over the shared body. _'Soon... I will free us.'_

* * *

The small group of newborns stood still, waiting for their Major to end their existence. It was time. Maria demanded the ones that did not have abilities to be disposed of. It was the last day of their first year; no one made it past the first year unless they were chosen by the Maker herself. Not even her sisters could sway her decisions.

A petite, blonde female vampire nervously glimpsed at Peter, her eyes heavy with sorrow. He observed his Sergeant's reaction when the girl's name was called. The stoic composure on his emotions crumbled at hearing Charlotte's name, and the most overwhelming devotion washed over him. The girl whimpered as Warren, now matured and in control of his ability, nudged her toward their Major for execution.

The Sergeant's unbridled fury at Warren touching the young female, and the emotions coursing through his brother in arms meant only one thing - she was his mate. Whitlock heard about this phenomenon, mated vampires and their nature. His Maker had no mate that he knew of, and the only mated pairs he heard tales of were the Kings of Volterra.

He snapped his fingers, "Leave us," gesturing for everyone save Charlotte, Warren, and Peter to exit the barn. When they were alone, he deliberated on what to do. Warren, ever the ready Soldier, silently stood behind him. The Sergeant's nerves cranked up to near paranoia, the girl eyes darted, frantically searching for an exit he supposed.

Whitlock folded his arms over his broad chest, glaring at his Sergeant, "Explain yourself, Soldier."

"Our Maker decided the fates. My will is to please the Mistress." His response was emotionless, automatic, _forced_. Their Major turned his attention to the girl, "You. Why are you important to the Sergeant?"

She crumbled into a torrent of dry sobs, looking at the Sergeant as though she did not recognize him. "Peter?"

The Sergeant's eyes were glazed, his emotions muddled beyond comprehension. Whitlock could scent the lingering devotion to the newborn, but the love was effectively blocked by an invisible wall. Something was indeed amiss. The dark companion in his mind hummed a saying that rang with sadistic truth, _'Death is not the worst that can happen to a man...'_

* * *

His Maker paced in front of him, unleashing her rage on him. The long whip in her delicate hand - covered in sharp chips of silver - marked his back. Lashings for every day Charlotte, his Sergeant's mate, existed... lashings for every fight his Sergeant volunteered in...

He let them go. Against the wishes of his Mistress, His Maker, he turned his head and gave them freedom. Warren kneeled beside him, accepting punishment for his involvement. He refused to speak to their Maker. His place was beside the Major, and if that meant pain, then so be it. A good soldier never leaves a brother behind.

"You defied me, Jasper. That is not something I take lightly. Just ask my sisters," she sneered.

Maria executed her own siblings. A power play, she called it. Whitlock saw it different; but, he did as she asked. There was never a moment when he did not do as his Maker asked... until recently... until the dark entity within began to overpower him.

'_She is swine. Rise against the witch, Jasper. We were not created to bow down to a She Devil.'_

How? She forces her will upon me. I do not know who I am...

The throbbing in his mind returned. Drowning out the pain of the whip against his flesh. _'Hush, child. Allow me to be released, for I shall take care of you.'_

Who are you?

'_I am all, and I am nothing. I am you, yet I am no one. I am the result of torture, deprivation, violence, and war. I am your salvation.' _

He closed his eyes - the silver caught his cheek, ripping it open - and relinquished control, relieved to give in to the obsidian companion.

* * *

His chest heaved, his hands were covered in copious amounts of venom. The remnants of his Maker littered the ground, as did the remaining numbers of her army. The Soldier he came to call a friend lit the body parts on fire. The Major spoke without looking at him, "Gather what is of monetary value. We leave at dawn."

Not long after the boy left, an ancient scent lingered in the breeze. He inhaled deeply, picking it apart, assessing who it belonged to. It was an unknown. He crouched in a defensive stance, ready to defend himself. Marcus, King of Volterra, emerged from the forest, his red cloak billowing in the wind, reminiscent of the Grim Reaper.

The King gestured with his hand for the Major to rise. "Where is your Maker?"

He knew... deep down, ingrained in him, he knew who was before him. He slightly bowed in respect to the King. "Ashes."

"I see you have completed the task I was sent to do," he said in an amused tone.

"Yes. She was a danger to our kind."

"Indeed. My brothers were indisposed with their mates, thus assigning the extermination process to me. Such a waste of a young, talented woman." The King took in the drab, beaten appearance of the Major, calculating his bonds and where his loyalties lied.

Whitlock seized the opportunity to ask about the supposed fable, "It is true then, Highness. Mated vampires exist?"

"Yes. It is a rare occurrence as our kind's population fluctuates as the decades pass. Your Kings were fortunate their mates were of Royal blood and resided in our homeland."

Warren carefully eased his way toward the Major, clothes in hand, displaying a non threatening demeanor. A cloth bag slung over his shoulder carrying gold nuggets, coins, and other trinkets of value to sell. The King flicked the hood over his head and nodded to the Soldiers. "I see no need for my presence. Be on your way, children of the night." He lingered for a breath and reached out to shake the Major's hand, "Your mate has not been born as of yet. One day, when Fate is merciful, she will cross your path. Pleasure to have met you, famed God of War."

* * *

_**Philadelphia, 1948**_

Many years have passed since he freed himself of His Maker's hold on him. Warren parted ways with him almost ten years ago. They both knew, if ever the need, the other would be ready. Whitlock found himself in Philadelphia, searching for a tracker who was in the Volturi Guard. The Kings sent word many years ago of their wish for him to join them. At the time, they were traveling through South America, and the Major had no wish to vow loyalty to Volterra.

However, now that he was alone, the benefits of being head of the Guard held much appeal. He found the diner where the tracker was last seen and sauntered inside. A short, dark haired elvish vampire beamed at him from her chair, waving her arms like mad. He furrowed his brow, concerned at being identified. His fellow traveler's interest perked up. _'She does not know you, child.'_

She bounced over to him, cheerful and peppy... _annoying_... "You kept me waiting, Mister."

When he did not respond, she put her hands on her hips, tapping her heel, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Who did this tiny pest think she was?

'_Allow her to speak. I have a feeling she can be of use.'_

Having never lead him astray, he listened to the entity within, and smirked at the imp. "My apologies, ma'am."

She giggled like a schoolgirl, and dragged him to the chair next to her. An ominous feeling washed over him. _'For now, she lives. Until she outlives her usefulness...'_

* * *

Lyrics from Song: Counting Bodies Like Sheep

Artist: A Perfect Circle

Album: eMOTIVe

* * *

Side Note:

A bit of history on Jasper. Apologies for the delay in updates.

_Quote is Plato's._


End file.
